


New Awakening

by AngstAddicted



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstAddicted/pseuds/AngstAddicted
Summary: When Trunks went to the past, something was different about the Androids. They were stronger, calmer, and disguted by needless slaughter. Can he learn to trust them?New emotions have awakened inside of Seventeen. What is this feeling?





	1. Awaken

Seventeen wasn’t sure when this feeling started. The earliest signs of his attraction could have started from the very beginning, during the very first time he met the time-traveler. It was probably just curiosity then. Maybe it was during the second time they met, after they had been revived. All he knew was that this feeling was probably called love. How unfortunate.  

 

* * *

 

He woke up feeling lost, not because he didn’t recognize his surroundings, but because his sister was nowhere to be seen. She showed up within minutes, pulling him into her arms. That was the first time they had expressed affection ever since they first woke up in the lab. Something changed in both of them that day. They had thought all their humanity had been taken from them, but they had souls. They had regained memories of their past in the afterlife. The hardships and pain they went through together felt like a fresh wound.

Eighteen sighed in relief.

“Lapis.”     

Seventeen hesitantly placed his arms around her.

“...Lazuli.”

 

They had felt some remnants of care for each before, but it was different now. Their real names didn’t feel as dead as they used to. They felt more alive than ever before. Something was missing, though.

“Where’s Sixteen?”

Eighteen gasped and pulled away.

“I didn’t see him there…”

“See him where?”

“With the others. Goku’s friends.”

Seventeen frowned; Did Goku even matter at this point? Eighteen seemed to read his mind.

“He’s dead, you know... Goku.”

Seventeen simply nodded. It would be strange, figuring out what their purpose was now that he was dead.

They decided to retrace their steps to Kame House, only to find out from the others that Sixteen had been killed by Cell. It was a strange feeling, grief. Sixteen was mellow and had been a relaxing presence for them. When Krillin would later show up, he offered some more information about him. Seventeen noted his twin’s change in demeanor, and the color of her cheeks ever so slightly turning pink despite her steely gaze. Another new emotion since awaking as machines, and one he once doubted they could feel.

“You know,” Krillin suggested, “you two should head over to Capsule Corps. I took Sixteen there and the Briefs family helped him. Maybe they could help you guys, too.”

Eighteen shook her head.

“What’s the point? If a dragon couldn’t help us, I doubt they could, either.”

Seventeen gave her a questionable glance for failing to mention a dragon, so she explained to him what happened at the scene where she had been revived. Seventeen guessed that was one of the reasons she would like this guy. He apparently sympathized with them.

“I’ll go to Capsule Corp,” he announced. “You stay here. If there’s even a chance Sixteen was revived, he’d have to show up, right?”

Eighteen seemed doubtful, but nodded softly. They rarely needed words to communicate. He could tell she was mourning. She could tell he was in denial. She followed Seventeen back outside and watched him fly off into the direction of West City.        

“Oh, _WAIT!”_ Krillin ran outside, panting.

Eighteen raised an eyebrow at him.

“What is it?”

“It’s just- I should’ve warned him that one of my pals there _really_ doesn’t like you guys.”

 

* * *

 

Seventeen recognized the woman who answered the door. She was notable for hanging around Goku most of the time, when she was younger, at least. She seemed to pale a little, instantly recognizing him from the papers stolen from Gero’s lab, plus her son’s description.

“A-ah, you’re Seventeen, aren’t you? If you’re looking for your sister, she’s not here.”

“Bulma, right? I know where my sister is. I’m actually here for Sixteen.”

Realizing that Seventeen had no intention of hurting anyone, Bulma’s composure returned to normal, yet her eyes showed regret.

“Sixteen… I’m sorry, Seventeen. He was so brave, putting his life on the line to save everyone.”

Seventeen didn’t express disappointment on his face, but subconsciously dug his nails into the palms of his hands.

“What if he was revived? My sister told me that everyone that was killed by Cell came back to life.”

Bulma raised a finger to her lips thoughtfully.

“You’re right about that. I suppose there could be a chance. Give it a day maybe? You can stay here if you like in the meantime! A pretty face like yours around would lighten things up around here.”

Seventeen smiled, but felt something new: bashfulness. He wondered if his face looked like his sister’s from earlier. Then, he heard a voice raise up from behind Bulma.

“Mom, get away from him!”

Bulma turned and Seventeen could see a man rushing towards them. Before he could push himself in front of her, Bulma grabbed him by ear, causing him to yelp.

“Trunks, this is our _guest_. Be nice!”

Seventeen tilted his head. This ‘Trunks’ was familiar to him. He looked like the same guy that attacked them when they first woke up, but different. He was taller, with broader shoulders and longer hair framing a more matured face. How long had he been dead? Also, as his eyes ran down his body, his body temperature seemed to rise. That was new.   

 

Trunks stared at Bulma incredulously.

“What?! But mom, _that’s_ one of the Androids I warned you about!”

“It seems to me that Seventeen has had _plenty_ of opportunities to be a monster, and so far the only person he’s killed is Dr. Gero!”

Bulma turned back to Seventeen and grabbed his hands.

“I saw the papers detailing what he did to you. I’m so sorry you had to go through all that.”

Hearing those words startled Seventeen. He wasn't sure how to respond to that, so he nodded with his eyes downcast.

Trunks’ mouth dropped.

“This can’t be happening.”

“Oh it’s _happening,”_ replied Bulma as she pulled Seventeen into the house.

 

Seventeen glanced at Trunks with curiosity. He wondered what this guy’s deal was.

“Do I know you?”

Trunks tsked.

“Don’t play innocent around her. You know you knocked me unconscious.”

So it was him.     

“Don’t mind him,” said Bulma. “This is my son, Trunks. He really is a sweetheart, he just has some predispositions towards you and Eighteen.”

Seventeen looked between them.

“You’re his mother? You look so young.”

Bulma beamed at him.

“Wow, a charmer! You're right, I _am_ young."

 

Trunks groaned as he watched his mother pull Seventeen deeper into the house. Ever since he had been revived everyone treated the Androids like they were no big deal. Just because they were no longer a threat to _them_ didn’t mean they weren’t going to be a threat to civilians. Trunks decided in that moment that he wasn’t going to let his eyes off of Seventeen for even a second until he was _sure_ he could be trusted. Which was doubtful.

 

* * *

 

Trunks didn't know when this feeling started. How wrong he was, to follow Seventeen around. If only he had kept his distance, he never would’ve come to care for him. He would have never gotten this close to him in the first place. This feeling was love. And he was so screwed.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fic for AO3 and one I've been planning to write for years.  
> Might add illustrations to every chapter.


	2. New Game

Bulma introduced Seventeen to her father and sat them down in the living area while she left to get tea. Trunks refused to sit, choosing instead to lean against the wall, arms crossed. Bulma set the tea and biscuits down on the coffee table and sat next to her father. She spread her hands out in display.

“Help yourself guys!”

“Thank you sweetheart,” Dr. Briefs replied, petting the black cat on his shoulder. Seventeen had been staring at it for a while. The doctor noticed his attentiveness and smiled at him.

“Want to hold him? Sixteen liked Tama-chan, too.”

Seventeen nodded bashfully. He reached out his hand and Tama jumped into it. Seventeen bit his tongue, holding back an exclamation. His eyes twinkled as the little cat crawled upwards onto his shoulder. _So cute..._  

The doctor put cream and a sugar cube into one of the cups and offered it to Seventeen.

Seventeen shrugged and took it. Having his organs messed with for limitless energy had removed the need for food, however hydration still remained integral for survival, as it did for all living things. He took a sip for taste before adding three more cubes of sugar.

Bulma laughed.

“Sweet tooth, huh? That’s so cute!”

Seventeen puffed his cheek on the side. He was starting to feel a little belittled, and had kind of enjoyed being seen as intimidating in the past.

 

Trunks growled through his teeth, glaring daggers at Seventeen. _CUTE?!_  How could his family be fawning over him so easily? Has his mother acted like this with Goku’s past adversaries? He was getting a crawling suspicion she had.

 

Dr. Briefs sighed as he stirred his cup.

“I really do hope that Sixteen is out there somewhere. I must say, I feel so guilty for removing his bomb. We were worried he’d use it on Goku. Now we’ll remember him as one of our strongest allies.”

Seventeen stared at him, confused.

“What do you mean?”

Bulma spluttered out her tea.

“Ah-ha, what he means is-”

“Sixteen had tried to self-destruct it on Cell, you see. I should have told him it I took it out. It’s such a shame. I should’ve trusted him more, like Tama.”

Seventeen held his breath and Bulma gulped nervously. He slowly placed down his tea.

“That’s why Sixteen is dead?”  

Bulma added hesitantly, "His death was tragic, but not in vain. He gave Gohan the push he needed to defeat Cell."

He stood up, his eyes searching at nothing. Trunks pushed himself off the wall, expecting Seventeen to become irrational. Instead, he walked over to the balcony, his arms tucked into his sides. Trunks went after him, but his mother stood up to grab his shoulder.

“I think he just needs some space,” she said, eyes lowered solemnly.

Trunks bit his cheek, looking back at Seventeen. He didn’t lean against the railing, he simply rested his hands on them. Trunks sighed and finally sat down.

“Mom, why do you pity them so much?”

“Trunks, when Krillin brought Sixteen back here, we were wary at first. But he wasn’t a bad guy after all, was he?”

Trunks looked away. Sixteen _was_ the first android he felt sorry for.

“Sixteen was different.”

“I know but think about it, if Sixteen changed our minds, maybe he changed Seventeen and Eighteen’s, too.”  

Trunks paused for a moment.

“I have to know for sure.”

Bulma sighed, turning to her father next.

“And you!”

Dr. Briefs coughed.

“He had a right to know…”

Bulma growled and started to storm out of the room.

“And then I gotta calm down Vegeta when he gets here, too! Can’t I just rest for one day?!"

She paused in the hallway to peek back accusingly at everyone.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be in the nursery!"

Dr. Briefs sighed and stood up when she left. He placed a hand on Trunks shoulder.

"I'm going to check up on her. Good luck with guard duty, son."

 

So then there were two. Separated by a thin layer of glass. He was trying to figure out what Seventeen was thinking, knowing the truth of Sixteen's death. Would he try to get payback when Sixteen never shows up? Trunks intently watched Seventeen stand out there for less than an hour before he got too irritated to wait any longer. That was enough time to give him 'space.'

 

* * *

 

Seventeen closed his eyes and pressed his cheek against Tama’s head. He purred and was hat proving to be calming against his anger and sadness. There was more to Sixteen than he originally anticipated. He ignored his purpose in order to defeat Cell. He gave himself a new one, to protect all life on Earth. He was the most honorable person Seventeen would ever know.

The slide door behind him opened.

“Seventeen, did you really care about Sixteen?”

Seventeen grimaced, glancing behind him to find Trunks clenching his fists.

“Asshole,” he seethed. “Do you really find me so heartless? She was right, you know, I had _plenty_ of chances to kill you.”

“How generous of you, that must’ve been difficult.”

Seventeen turned around to face him head-on, getting seriously annoyed.

“I wasn’t being _generous_. I wouldn’t kill without a reason to.”

Trunks looked taken-aback.

“That can’t be true. You were just toying with us.”

Seventeen rolled his eyes.

“Stop talking as if you know me. I _pitied_ you. I wouldn’t waste my time killing a weakling like you. _”_

Trunks walked close enough to where he could tower over him.

“I’m not so weak anymore. You’re lying. You and Eighteen have killed _thousands_ of innocents.”

Seventeen looked up at him as if Trunks was clinically insane.

“You mean Cell did.”

“No, I don’t. And you’re no different from Cell.”

Now he’d gone too far. Seventeen exchanged a glare of his own into Trunks’ face.

“The amount of people Cell murdered was sickening. His bragging of it made me want to puke. I find the fact you would even compare us unforgivable.”

Trunks thought to counter with  _“Your very existence is unforgivable”_ but wavered when he actually processed what Seventeen was saying. That he hated the idea of killing innocents. Was his mother’s instincts really that accurate? Was Seventeen telling the truth? This past had already changed so much from his. There was no Sixteen then, and Seventeen and Eighteen weren’t as strong as they were here, either. Did they retain some humanity from their past lives? Everything he expected of the past no longer mattered, it had just been one surprise after the next. However, for Seventeen and Eighteen to _not_ be bloodthirsty maniacs is the biggest shock of them all.  

“Tell me, if Goku wasn’t dead, would you still try to kill him?”

Seventeen lowered his eyes.

“My sister and I thought… because we were made for that, we should’ve done it just to have a purpose. But Cell was too, and we’re nothing like him. I don’t know what my purpose is now.”

Trunks stared at him for a moment.

“Screw that.”

He cornered Seventeen against the railing.  

“Gero planned for you two to get consumed by Cell all along. Your purpose was to die. Would you let yourself die just for a purpose?”

Seventeen felt something stirring in him. _“I would never die for that bastard,”_ he thought.

“No,” he said. “I would fight back. I _did_ fight back.”

“How is that different from killing for him, isn’t it the same as selling your soul to him either way?”

Seventeen opened his mouth, but held his tongue, not wanting Trunks to get a rise out of him.

_“What else were we supposed to do with our power?”_

Trunks noticed him hesitate. He might have been giving Seventeen an existential crisis. He drew back from Seventeen and spoke more calmly.  

“You’re the one that decides your purpose, not Gero. You’re just going to have to find it like everyone else.”

“I thought I wasn’t like everyone else. Isn’t that what you think?”

“I don’t know what to think. You’re a mystery to me. That’s why I need to be sure you’re not dangerous.”

“Now that’s funny, I feel the same way about you. Except, I’m sure you’re not dangerous.”

Trunks scowled.

“You don’t need to know anything about me.”

“Well that hardly seems fair.”

“Doesn’t matter, I’m _this_ close to killing you right now.” He leaned over Seventeen with his thumb and index finger raised a centimeter apart. Tama meowed at him from Seventeen's shoulder. Trunks was a little thrown off, as if he was being chastised. He suddenly felt silly threatening a guy with a cat.

Seventeen raised an eyebrow while Trunks coughed into his hand. He realized something; Trunks wasn't just amusing, he was ridiculously entertaining. He thought of pushing his buttons even more.

"I'm going to test you. You fail if your new ‘purpose’ isn’t something I agree with."

Trunks turned his back to Seventeen.

"If Sixteen could do it, you can too."

Seventeen watched him head back into the house, the corners of his lips raising slightly. The had a feeling the more he learned about Trunks the more interesting he’d become. 

“Well, this should be fun.”

Seventeen noticed his reflection in the glass doors. He seemed different. There had been something enlightening in Trunks’ words, something electric about his eyes, that disheveled Seventeen.  _"Sixteen choose his own path. And so can I..."_  

Tama licked his cheek, and Seventeen patted his head.

“I think I’m going to get to know that guy anyway. What do you think?”

The cat meowed in agreement.


	3. New Arrangement

"How's this room? I can get you a bigger one…" Bulma pressed a finger to her lips, as if the room could use some work, while the baby in her arms cooed softly. 

Seventeen was actually surprised.

"You have _bigger_ rooms?"

They had practically walked into a small apartment within a mansion. 

"...I'm good with this."

"Really? That's good... oh?"

The baby in her arms was reaching his arms out towards Seventeen. Seventeen sensed his cuteness rivaled that of Tama's.

"He's trying to reach for your hair," giggled Bulma. "I wouldn't mess with this guy if I were you."

"Oh really?"

Seventeen raised his fingers over the baby, teasing him with light tickles to the face. The baby laughed and tried to catch his hand waving in the air. 

Bulma gasped. "Oh my gosh, so you like kids? That's so strange…"

Seventeen glanced up at Bulma in confusion. 

"What is?"

"Oh, well, I guess my first impression of you was that you didn't really like humans that much."

"Your first impression? Have we met before?"

"Oh no, it's that Trunks said- well a lot of what he said didn't go as it was supposed to. So I'm guessing that includes you too."

"...I don't understand."

"Ah! Sorry, I guess it's just confusing..."

Seventeen lowered his hand, much to the baby's dismay. He started to whine, reaching out towards Seventeen again. 

"Ugh, darn it Trunks stop being so fussy!"

Seventeen gave the baby his hand so he'd calm down.

"...You have two sons named Trunks?"

"It's a long story. Basically, the young man you met and this baby are the same person."

"...What?" 

Bulma gave an awkward smile. 

“I don’t know if I should be the one to explain, but it’s the reason why Trunks is so anxious around you.”

“He doesn’t look anxious to me.” Seventeen replied, gesturing to the baby.

Bulma’s smile became amused. 

“You know which one I mean.” Bulma lifted her son up towards Seventeen. “Do you want to hold him?”

Seventeen nervously took the baby into his arms, who immediately tried to catch dangling black hair into his fists.

Bulma giggled. 

“Watch out, he tugs hair hard.”

Seventeen looked into the baby’s eyes. They were so different from the Trunks he first met. Young and innocent. Nothing like that hardened glare he’d seen before. 

“I like you much better than the other guy,” Seventeen said to the baby.

“I’m sure older Trunks will loosen up around you once he gets to know you. It’s just that he’s from a future where you’re… different.”

Seventeen looked up in surprise.

“Did you say the future? I just thought they were clones or something.”

“Don’t suggest that idea around my husband. He’d probably clone himself if he had the chance.”

“Oh for the love of _-_!”

Trunks- _future_ Trunks suddenly appeared in the doorway, his eyes full of shock. 

“Mom, _WHY_ is Android Seventeen holding me?!” 

Bulma sighed. 

“Trunks, how is Seventeen going to trust us if we don’t trust him?”

Seventeen smirked and held the baby up to the side of his cheek. 

“What’s the big deal?” he asked teasingly. 

Trunks ran over and grabbed the baby, attempting to take him away. The only issue was that the baby had no intention of leaving, and gripped onto Seventeen’s shirt tightly, whining in return. 

“Let go of him already!”

“Who are you asking?” replied Seventeen. “I’m just standing here.”

“I can’t believe this… I _seriously_ can’t believe this.” Trunks was now locked into battle with his younger self. “Don’t you know who you’re holding on to!?”

“Are you trying to reason with a baby?” Seventeen asked condescendingly. 

Trunks yelled in exasperation, “I’m going to kill you!”

Bulma sighed and pulled her baby out from both of their arms effortlessly. 

“Enough, you guys. Really, all you two need is a bonding moment and you’ll be friends in no time.”

“ _Friends?!_ Don’t you know what he did to us? _”_

Bulma looked at Trunks empathetically. 

“I understand what you’ve been through, but as far as I see it, Seventeen right now is just a normal guy.” 

“That’s just what he wants you to think!” Trunks replied, staring coldly at Seventeen. 

“He’s only gaining our trust so he can execute his ulterior motives effortlessly!”

Seventeen’s eyelids lowered in a lack of interest. 

“Are you ever _not_ deranged?”

“He can be!” Bulma answered hopefully.

Trunks sighed from exhaustion. 

“You’re right, mom. I just need some time with Seventeen to see _exactly_ what kind of person he is. In fact, I’m staying in here with him until we get this all sorted out.” 

Trunks squinted his eyes at Seventeen, who crossed his arms and frowned in annoyance. 

“There’s only one bed, Sherlock,” noted Seventeen.

“I know full well that you don’t need sleep.”

“Maybe. But dibs.”

Bulma sighed and walked towards the exit while Trunks seethed in anger.  

“Good luck with that!” she yelled over the sounds of bickering. 

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

Trunks groaned and fell on the couch. He had just stopped arguing with 17 over whether or not he could leave the bedroom door closed. He was pretty sure had finally driven the android over the edge when his sky blue eyes looked like they would blaze in fire. Finally, they were on the same page.  

 

After shutting the bedroom door in Trunks’ face, Seventeen’s back was still pressed against it for a whole minute.  

_Why am I here again? Right, Sixteen…_

Seventeen sighed and wrapped his arms around himself. He wished Sixteen was his roommate instead of that hot-head. There was something about Sixteen’s chill behavior that put Seventeen and Eighteen at ease. All Seventeen wanted was for the three of them to stay together. If things don’t go back to how they were… what will they do now? Trunks told him to figure it out for himself, but it’s not that easy! Seventeen had memories of his past, but no idea what his childhood dreams were, his aspirations. The pictures are there, playing like a movie, but his ideas are all gone. He was still a mystery to himself.

Seventeen ran a hand through his hair. It felt filthy, and Seventeen clenched his teeth as the memory of being absorbed by Cell came back to haunt him. Now that he was alone again, Seventeen shivered, his nails digging into his skin as his eyes shut as hard as they could, desperately fighting off the thought of his death. 

He ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower with his clothes on, pulling them off as the freezing water shocked his skin and gave him something else to focus on. 

_Cold. So cold..._

Seventeen bit his lip and hugged his shoulders for warmth.  

 

* * *

 

Still settled on the couch, Trunks had turned on the TV with the volume at two decibels, listening more to Seventeen’s movements than paying any attention to the screen. His eyes had started to close as he processed everything that had happened to him today. He came back to life, but so did the androids, and all of his friends and family were totally cool with that? After being so caught up in the fight with Cell, it’s like they forgot the original threat they’d been training a whole year for. If anything, Trunks should be more distracted than them, considering Cell _killed_ him. Why did Eighteen have to be there when he was revived? He should have been relieved when he was revived, not still stressed out. Plus, Cell and the Androids were still a major problem back in his own timeline. Even though he was stronger than them there, he was still stuck here until his time machine was finished charging. He longed for that moment when his home could finally be safe again. As Trunks fantasized about the future, he felt something wet hit his face. He looked upwards and saw Seventeen staring at him. His hair was wet and dripping all over Trunks without a care in the world. 

“You sure let down your guard quickly enough,” Seventeen said in awe.

“Wha-” Trunks’ eyes widened as he sat up and watched drops of water slide down Seventeen’s chest and into his white bathrobe. “Why are you naked?!”

“This isn’t naked, stupid. _This_ is naked...” 

Just as Seventeen started untying his bathrobe, Trunks exclaimed and grabbed his hands. 

“STOP!” 

Seventeen tilted his head. 

“Your skin is changing color, you know.” 

Trunks glared at him, completely discomposed.  

“Just shut up and get dressed already!”

“Ah, well that’s what came over here for… I need a change of clothes.”

“What? Can’t you just put on what you had before?”

“Yeah, no. I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“I just can’t, ok?” Seventeen replied in irritation. “Get me a change of clothes.” 

“Huh!? I’m not your servant!”

“Ok, then. Guess I’ll walk around ‘naked’ for your entire family to-”

“ _God damn it,_ no one has to go anywhere! I can just request a robot to _bring_ you some clothes!” 

“Oh, I see. So robots are only okay when they’re your slaves then?”

“Will you just go dry your hair already??”  

“As you wish your highness.”

“You’re the one acting like goddamned royalty around here! First you barge in, get a room, and now you're requesting new clothes like a spoiled brat!”  

Seventeen frowned. 

“You’re making me sound like my sister, and I hate it.”

“Good!”

“Look, I wouldn’t be asking for clothes if mine weren’t already ruined, ok?”

Seventeen lowered his eyes and clutched the selvages of his robe together. 

“I’m sorry.”

Trunks stared at him, his jaw almost falling off his face and onto the floor.

_D-did he just apologize?_

Trunks sighed in defeat. 

“Just… wait here, ok?” 

Seventeen nodded, yet strands of wet hair remained clinging onto his face. In this state, Trunks could see that Seventeen had been hiding a much smaller form beneath his baggy clothes. He looked way more harmless, like a puppy left out in the rain. 

Trunks shook his head. He was _not_ comparing Seventeen to a puppy. Where were those clothes already? 

  
  


* * *

 

 

Eighteen stood on the beach, letting the tide rise back and forth over her feet. It was calming, and helped her forget the death that still haunted her. She wondered if her brother was still thinking about it. Maybe they should have stayed together. No, they aren’t children anymore. Despite remembering more than Seventeen did about their past, Eighteen never told him about their lives on the streets, struggling to survive. It was enough to make her want to destroy the world on her own. No, she had to let him forget, forget what they did to survive, what he let men do to him so she wouldn’t have to suffer. It was ok now, she had thought. Seventeen finally had a chance to be happy without tying himself to her or anyone else, because this time, she wasn’t weak. So she spoiled him, let him play leader and have his fun as they looked for Goku together. She still had to complain and make her own demands, she was his sister after all. When Cell killed him, she had felt so numb. But she had to try and survive, because Seventeen had spent his whole life as a human trying to keep her alive. Even when Cell caught her, she fought till the last second.

She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself.

Now Seventeen remembered everything, but he wasn’t angry. He was just sad. He wanted Sixteen back. He longed for something calming, something that wouldn’t hurt them anymore. Sixteen was practically family to them, and all Seventeen had known was to keep his family safe.

 “Eighteen?”

Eighteen turned her head to the side and glanced back at Krillin with a phone in his hand. 

“What is it?” 

“It’s Seventeen. He’s on the phone for you.”

Eighteen held her breath and walked up to him, taking the phone into her hands.  

“Seventeen?”

“Hey sis,” came her brothers voice. 

Eighteen could just picture him making a small smile for her.

“Sixteen…?” 

Seventeen was silent for a moment. 

“He wasn’t here…”

Eighteen sighed. She wasn’t sure whether to give him false hope or to tell him to move on. 

“Listen,” he said, “I’m going to wait here a bit in case he’s out there looking for us…” 

Eighteen closed her eyes.

“...Alright.”

“Are you doing ok?”

“Are you?”

“I have a headache that comes and goes.”

Suddenly, Eighteen heard a different voice through the phone. 

“Whose phone is that? Who are you talking to?!”

Seventeen sighed. 

“There it is.”

Eighteen could hear the sounds of an argument and jostling over the phone until the line went dead. She stared at the phone in bewilderment. 

“...I guess he’s already made a new friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they were roommates.


	4. Understanding

“Where’d you get this phone?” Trunks asked Seventeen, waving it in his face. 

“Do you seriously think I stole a phone with you ten feet away from me at all times? Your mom gave it to me, genius. It was in my new pair of jeans with this note…”

Seventeen reached into his back pocket, his hips jutting out to the side as he did so. His new clothes were a simple pair of form-fitting jeans and a white long-sleeved sweater that fit more loosely. Still, he managed to look like a model, but to Trunks he was just a wolf in sheep’s clothing. Someone he could mistake for a civilian if he didn’t know any better.

“Here’s my doctor’s note, _Sensei_ ,” Seventeen said sarcastically as he raised the note up for Trunks to take. “May I be excused now?”  

Trunks yanked the paper from his hands and read it while Seventeen wasted no time jumping onto the couch. 

_“Thought you could a phone in case you needed to reach your sister. If you need anything else just ask!” - Bulma_

Trunks rubbed the back of his neck and faced Seventeen, avoiding direct eye contact. 

“Look, I know I’m being over the edge around you, and you probably think I’m like this all the time, but I’m not. I just _can’t_ trust you… Not right now.” 

Seventeen sat up straight, eyeing Trunks cautiously. 

“It’s because you know me, but not the me that’s me. It’s a different me from your Earth.” 

“How’d you know that? Also, you phrased that really poorly.”

“Bulma told me.” 

“She’s too trusting for her own good…”

“She’s nice. I wish I knew her when I was human.”

“Do you remember being human?”

Seventeen pulled up his kneels to his chest.

“After I died it was like... I was fully human again. I saw my past memories rushing through my head like a movie on fast-forward.”

“...So in a way, you’re more human than machine now?” 

“If you makes you feel better, sure...”

They made eye contact and held each other’s gaze. 

“Seventeen, who are you, then?”

“Who are _you_ , Trunks? Do you get it, yet? We’re nothing more than strangers…”

“Doesn’t change the fact that you attacked me and that your demonic sister broke my Dad’s arm.”

“Oh? Is it still broken now?” 

“You both made it clear that we’re enemies.” 

“Right, and how many pals in your gang were former enemies, again?” 

“ _Urk-!”_ Trunks stabbed a finger towards Seventeen. "You guys may have won over the others but I’m not so easy to impress!”

The corner of Seventeen’s lips raised slightly. 

“I just have to impress you? Sounds interesting. I like that dumb look of surprise you keep making.”

“Remember that test I mentioned? Well right now, you're failing."

"Rigged."

 

* * *

 

In the middle of the night, Seventeen was already experiencing cabin fever. He tried lying in bed, but the possibility of nightmares kept him from trying to sleep. Plus, the idea of closing his eyes alone in darkness reminded him too much of being turned off and left to gather dust in a lab. The blankets constricting around him- swallowing him. Seventeen shivered, his breathing quickened.

Seventeen jumped off the bed and went into the living room. Trunks had fallen asleep during the night while sitting on the couch, but his eyes had dark circles under them showing he barely slept at all. His hair tie was falling off, leaving his hair a mess.

Seventeen glance at the clock. It read two AM. Seventeen sighed and poked Trunks’ forehead. He was out like a log. In this position, he was going to have a sore neck in the morning for sure. Seventeen went back to the bedroom and returned to the couch with a blanket. He placed it over Trunks, and then he curled up on the opposite side. With the presence of another person, Seventeen felt less anxious, and he found his eyes dropping slowly.

“Wake up soon, will you? I’m…” 

_Scared._

* * *

 

Trunks woke up dazed and confused. What was he doing again? He raised a hand to his sore neck, and felt the blanket fall from his shoulders. He looked down at it, then at Seventeen, who had fallen asleep curled up on the couch. Trunks stared at him, surprised to discover that the androids could sleep in the first place. He listened closely and could hear Seventeen’s soft breaths. Trunks had never been this close to him for more than a second during a fight. Finally getting a good look at him, he could see Seventeen’s long eyelashes and pink lips. Paired with his hair and lean body, he and his sister would be named fallen angels in the future. A curtain of black hair covered half of Seventeen's face. Without thinking, Trunks reached out and brushed it behind his ear. Seventeen’s hair was soft, like silk, and Trunks’ fingers lingered on it, astonished.  Seventeen murmured, his hand reaching up to rub his eyes. Trunks pulled away, his heartbeat suddenly drumming in his ears. 

_Damn- I got distracted!_

Seventeen sat up, glancing over to Trunks.

"Were you trying to touch me in my sleep, stalker?" 

"Stalker??"

"I figured you're the reason the others found Gero's lab."

"I- that didn't pan out the way I wanted…"

"You were hunting us androids, right?"

"... Right."

"So you're a stalker."

Trunks clenched his fists.

"What about you?! Don't you have a bed? Why are you _here_?" 

Seventeen blinked and looked away.

"I couldn't sleep."

"I didn't know you could."

"I don't _need_ to, but it's better than being bored."

"You're still not telling me why you had to do it _right there_."

Seventeen actually looked embarrassed for once and brushed his hair out of his face.

"I just… I'm not used to being alone, ok?"

Trunks stared at the blush forming on Seventeen's face.

"You have anxiety?" 

"I didn't say that. I'm just not used to it, ok?"

"...You were afraid."

Seventeen stood up and glared at him.

"I..." 

He flinched as he remembered the lab. Remembered his sisters screams as she watched him be cut open in front of her. He couldn't move, couldn't scream. Only shed tears because he knew she was next.

"'If I don't think about it, I don't feel the fear.' Is that what you're thinking?" Trunks asked. 

 Seventeen's eyes widened. 

"How did-?"

"I understand fear. 'Act first, think later.' I've done that a hundred times." 

Seventeen shook his head.

"I don't want to talk about this."

He started to leave, but Trunks continued.

"If you don't talk about it, it'll never get better."

Seventeen seethed, "I'm not going to talk about my _feelings_ to someone who couldn't care less _._ "

He glanced back and caught Trunks _smirking_ at him. Seventeen clenched his fists.

"...Damned sadist."

 

Trunks watched Seventeen storm out of the room. Maybe he was a sadist. It was refreshing to be the one doing the tormenting for a change. He cracked his neck and stared back at the blanket resting at his knees. Even though he'd been nothing but spiteful to Seventeen, he still…

"Didn't kill me in my sleep, at least… damn it."

Trunks threw it off and went after Seventeen.

 

* * *

 

When Trunks caught up to Seventeen, he was writing something on a paper.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm thanking your mom for her hospitality. You were right- I shouldn't have come here."

Trunks sighed. 

"Look, I'm sorry-"

"It's not because of you." Seventeen left the note by the door.

"I've been running for so long. For once, I just wanted something to run _to."_

"Where are you going?" 

"Wouldn't you like to know? You can't stalk me unless I get into trouble."

"You're right- I can't sense where you go. So how about this: I come with you, and in exchange, I help you get there."

"And by 'help' you mean…?"

"Giving you a vehicle so you don't steal one the second you leave."

"I can fly."

"You prefer driving."

Seventeen was practically steaming, despite standing perfectly still.

"Stop reading me so much! God, I hate you."

"Look I hated you, too. That's why I'm coming. So I can be sure that hatred was well-placed. And also so I can annoy you to death."

"Hmph. You're not as serious as I thought you were. You know I could just fight you and run off, right?"

"You won't. I'd win the fight, anyway." 

" _Sooo_ confident," murmured Seventeen.

"It's for you own good. Didn't you say that you're not used to being alone?" 

Seventeen mentally kicked himself. 

"Fine. If you're so desperate."

Bulma popped out from the hallway startling them both.

"Will you both just wait a moment?!"

Trunks and Seventeen stared at her in surprise as she walked up to Seventeen and placed a box into his hands. 

"Here, it's a travel set."

Seventeen's eyes widened. 

"T-thank you, but it's not like I need it or anything."

"Such a tsundere. If only I was single..."

Seventeen sighed and attached the box’s satchel to his jeans. 

"I was being serious…"

"Oh, just take it."

 

* * *

 

When Seventeen choose a flying vehicle that could switch into a regular car or boat on the fly, Trunks was surprised. 

"You didn't pick a sports car," he said.

Seventeen typed in a city name into a touchscreen. 

"This trip… it's not going to be fun for me."

"No fun? Then why would you do it?"

"It's like you said. I don't think, I just _do."_

 

Seventeen was flying the car for little over an hour before Trunks decides to break the ice between them. 

"I didn't get to finish earlier. About being sorry."

Seventeen didn't look at him. 

"I just thought it was funny. You really looked like you hated me. And I… didn't feel the same."

Seventeen glanced at him. A moment passed, and then, Seventeen laughed. It was fleeting, but still a laugh.

"Rejecting my feelings? Maybe we should see a therapist that helps couples to hate again."

"Therapist... That's just it, isn't it? We both could use one. Maybe that's why I can't hate you anymore. You're not the only one Cell killed."

"Cell...-Ngh!"

Suddenly, the plane swerved down. Seventeen's eyes were shut in pain and he let go of the wheel, clutching his head in pain.

"Seventeen!"

Trunks grabbed onto the wheel and set the plane on cruise control. Then he kneeled down and grabbed onto Seventeen's shoulders.

"Calm down!"

" _No!"_ Seventeen cried. "Let me go!"

Trunks could feel him shaking, could hear his gasps for air. He knew what this was far too well.

"You're having a panic attack," said Trunks in awe.

Seventeen pushed him away and fell onto the floor, his hands around his neck as though he was choking.

"No- no! Cell- Gero- they're coming for me!" 

"No, Seventeen, they're dead."

"No! I'm not your android! I'm not Seventeen!"

Trunks' hands stayed hovering over Seventeen, knowing unwanted touches would only make it worse. 

_Not Seventeen? He must be remembering the lab… those papers- what was the name on the papers?_

"...Lapis," said Trunks calmly, knowing he'd have to form his words carefully, "you aren't in the lab. You are in a plane. The floor is cold. Do you want a blanket?"

Seventeen looked up at him, his eyes wide and hair disheveled.

"Y-yes."

Trunks offered him a hand.

"You're safe now. I'm not going to hurt you."

Seventeen stared right at him, fear written all over him.

"You… No!" Seventeen swatted his hand away. "You're lying! Stay away from me!"

"I'm not lying," replied Trunks.

Seventeen flinched as he watched Trunks stand up and walk over to open a cabinet next to the seats. 

"W-what are you doing?" 

To Seventeen, Trunks form and the plane's interior became blurred with his memory of the lab. The cabinet reminded him of Gero pulling out another tool to use on his body. He shuddered.

"N-no more…"

"It's just a blanket, see?"

Trunks sat next to Seventeen and showed him the fabric in his hands.

"...It's just like the blanket you gave me, remember?"

Seventeen sat still as Trunks wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. He clutched onto the fabric and slowed his breathing.

"...It's warm," said Seventeen, closing his eyes.

"That's good, Se- Lapis. Just breathe."

"It feels so painful…"

"I know it does, but it can't hurt you."

Trunks rubbed Seventeen's shoulders.

"Remember the lab, Lapis. What happened the last time you woke up?"

"I killed him. I killed Gero."

"That's right. He can't hurt you anymore."

"But Cell… he killed-"

"Where is Cell, Lapis?"

"Cell… Cell is… dead."

Seventeen leaned forward. His head pressed against Trunks shoulder. Trunks nervously placed a hand on his back.

"Yes," he replied. "Gohan killed him."

Seventeen pulled away from Trunks, his eyes more aware of himself.

"I- I'm not used to panicking like this. This is so pathetic."

"It's not pathetic."

Seventeen stood up and averted his gaze, embarrassed.

"I-I'm taking a break from flying."

Trunks looked away, also embarrassed. 

"I'll take over the wheel for you." 

Seventeen simply nodded and walked over to the back of the plane. There was a single bed made into the wall for a single passenger. He crawled onto it and hugged his knees to his chest, his heartbeat ringing in his ears.  

_His voice… was kind._


	5. New Eyes

Left at the helm, all Trunks could think about was how serious Seventeen's trauma was. He had two deaths haunting him, and he seemed to have been reliving them both interchangeably. All those memories of his past must've hit him hard.

It was hours before Seventeen came back and sat in the passenger seat. Trunks glanced at him, noticing that he actually looked tired for once. He must've been really stressed.

"Feeling better?"

"I didn't want anyone to see me like that."

"Trust me, it would've been harder for you if you were alone."

"Why did you help me?"

Trunks turned to look at Seventeen and said, "I couldn't just watch you suffer. You're still human."

“...You knew my name. Your mother mentioned Gero's blueprints. You-"

"That's right. I went back to the lab." 

"You must've done a shoddy job trying to blow it up when we met."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize. I should thank you for even trying. That place… I never want to see it ever again."

"Don't worry, I made sure to finish the job. There's nothing left of it."

"But you saw it. The room where he took us apart. Did you know I was conscious the first time? He sedated me, so I couldn't move or scream. He told me I wouldn't have to watch next time, because he would just make me sleep at the touch of a button. Lazuli… I could hear her screams from the lab. She was begging Gero to spare me- to take her instead..."

Trunks' fists were practically breaking the wheel from his grip.

"You were children?"

Seventeen shrugged.

"Preteens, I guess."

"I always thought- I didn't know you didn't have a choice. I get why you would kill Gero given the opportunity."

"For someone who said he couldn't care less, you sure seem to care."

"I'm not heartless, you know. Your feelings- what you've been through… it's made me _see_ you as a person now."

"You're really so dense that you needed to see me vulnerable to get it?"

"You weren't vulnerable. If it was me having flashbacks, I'd have seriously hurt you."

"What's your baggage then?"

"I've been haunted by two androids my entire life. But I can definitely say now that you're not one of them."

Seventeen twirled his hair his fingers, hesitant. 

"...In that case, you don't have to call me Seventeen anymore."

"Huh?"

"If it'll help you separate me from him, you can use my name."

Trunks felt really light for some reason. 

"I guess you're right- I mean- if that's alright with you."

Seventeen sheepishly glanced away.

"I wouldn't suggest it if it wasn't alright."

"Right, okay… Lapis."

"I should've said this from the start, but thanks for… being there for me."

"It was nothing, don't even mention it- ever- to anyone."

Trunks' new acquaintance named Lapis smiled. He had only known cruelty on that face for so long- this person truly was something else, to smile so warmly. 

 

* * *

 

They disembarked in the outskirts of a town surrounded by forest. Lapis ran his hand ran along each tree. He seemed to know exactly where to go despite the absence of a trail. 

_He's been here before..._

Lapis stopped to pick wildflowers whenever he could.

"Didn't know you liked flowers."

"...They're not for me."

Trunks wasn't sure what he meant until they arrived at their destination. He eyed the graves nervously, feeling as though he was back home. 

Lapis stilled in front of a tombstone. He kneeled and propped the flowers up against it.

"...This is my mom," he said.

Trunks remained silent and noticed Lapis was shaking.

"I had forgotten her. Her voice, her smile. I forgot it all."

"You loved her."

Lapis glanced back at Trunks, confused.

"Love…?"

"That's why you're here, isn't it? To remember her."

Lapis touched her name on the tombstone. 

"Love… yes, that's what she taught me. She wanted me to love this world, but… I started to hate it."

"What made you hate it?"

Lapis hugged his arms together and started to pant heavily.

"These emotions I'm feeling… are like fresh wounds. My memories are bringing back so much pain with them. I can't-!"

Trunks kneeled next to Lapis and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I know how painful memories can be. Talking about them _will_ help lessen the burden."

Lapis scoffed.

"Aren't you burdened enough?"

"Tell me why you hated the world."

Lapis lowered his head, hiding his face from view beneath his dark hair.

"She died from an illness. My father went mad and-," Lapis seethed, "he- he killed himself. We thought we'd be blamed for it, so we ran away, just took the car and drove. The world I saw then… that I had to survive in… I could never forgive it for what it took from us..."

Trunks held his breath. Whenever Lapis spoke about his feelings, it always hit close to home. Replace 'world' with 'androids' and they were the same.

"Do you still feel that way?"

Lapis stared at his mother's grave.

"I was a child. I blamed the world for everything. But she… she wouldn't have wanted that."

Trunks sighed.

"Your tolerance is stronger than mine, then."

"Why's that?"

"You relived all that pain all at once and yet you're not angry. You’re not taking your anger out on anything."

Lapis exhaled a shaky breath.

“I _was_ angry. I saw what humans were capable of on the streets. In dark alleyways were no one would care if I died. _That’s_ the world I hated. Her world… hers was far from the cities. Hers were the cool streams she’d stand in while my sister and I splashed around her. The fields of flowers where she would nap with us...”

Lapis’ breathing calmed as he closed his eyes, content washing over him.

“The wind… I remember how it made the fields dance around us. And yet, we didn’t feel cold. The sunlight would be warm enough. If there were clouds, she’d hold us close. If there was rain, she’d love it just the same. Dad would scold her for getting us covered in mud, and she would laugh. He’d indulge her, taking us to the beach often, even though he knew we’d track back the sand. She loved the ocean. She’d sit on the shore for hours, watching us and smiling. Even when she was dying… she never stopped smiling for us.”

Lapis blinked and felt something on his face. He touched it with his fingers and it felt wet. 

“She sounds like you,” said Trunks. “Never taking anything seriously.”

Even though his eyes were watering, Lapis gave a small laugh. 

“That’s what my dad would say.”

“She would’ve liked Sixteen.”

Even though his face was flushed, Lapis turned and smiled at Trunks. 

“She would. Dad would’ve been jealous.”

With one look at those tears, Trunks couldn’t help himself from trying to think of something to cheer him up. 

“...There’s somewhere I want to take you.”

 Trunks stood up and offered his hand.

“I think she would’ve liked it.”

Lapis stared at him quizzically. 

He took his hand.

  
The both of them were warm.

 

* * *

 

Trunks didn’t need a map to take them there. He had memorized the place by heart. It was where he went to train, where the rest of the world felt separate.

Lapis could hear the roaring water before he even saw it. Trunks led them right on top of it, so he could see the water flow through the valley, off a cliff side and into the ocean. The sky was blue and orange and pink. 

Lapis pressed a hand against his mouth, completely in awe.

Trunks wasn’t looking at the valley. He only saw its reflection in Lapis’ eyes. The way Lapis looked at it was so genuine, it made Trunks realize he’d been taking it for granted.

 

“It’s so beautiful,” Lapis whispered. 

 

“It is,” said Trunks. “I could never look at it the same way again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to read your comments! They're really encouraging and give me the drive to write.


	6. A Moment

Lapis took off his shoes and laughed as he stepped into the rapid stream. It was only a foot deep, and crystal clear. He felt like his usual childish self again. 

“It feels so nice.”

Lapis kneeled down and felt the cold water rush through his fingers. 

“You’re smiling,” Lapis said.

Trunks placed a hand against his neck.

“I guess I was just picturing it like you said. You just being a kid and living the way you were supposed to.”

“ _ Heh… _ I’m living  _ now _ .”

Lapis splashed the water at Trunks.

“Hey, watch it!” Trunks said, chuckling.

Lapis pretended to be surprised. 

“And you can laugh, too!”

“Is being a clown how you deal with everything?”  

Lapis splashed him again.

"Yes."

Trunks defeatedly took off his jacket. 

“You asked for it.”

Lapis yelped as Trunks charged straight for him the second he got into the water. He ran from him, shouting as water was thrown all over his chest.

“W-wait!  _ Ahgn-  _ wait!”

Trunks smirked at him. 

“Cold, isn’t it?”

Lapis turned and splashed back at him, snickering.

“See for yourself!”

Trunks pushed his hair out of his face and spat water out of his mouth. 

“You’re acting like a kid,” he said.

“Everyone says that. It’s not my fault that you’re boring!” 

Lapis waded through the deeper water and hid behind a rock. 

“You’re gonna get yourself carried off the waterfall over there,” warned Trunks.

Lapis glanced behind him. The edge was only a hundred feet away, but losing your grip in the rushing water would carry anyone off of it in seconds. Lapis’ eyes sparkled. 

“Good idea! You’re not so boring after all.” 

Lapis climbed on top of the rocks over to edge. 

“You’re going to get drenched,” said Trunks. 

“Stop thinking ahead,” Lapis replied. “Past, future- If you keep thinking about that stuff all the time, you’ll never be able to relax.”

Lapis then turned and jumped off the edge, exclaiming as he fell into the lake below. 

“... You almost sounded smart.”

 

Lapis resurfaced with hair all over his face. He pulled his hair to the side of his face. Trunks flew down to the side of the lake, his jacket in hand. Lapis spewed water out of his mouth in his direction.

“You should’ve jumped. It’s really fun.”

“I’ve been down a waterfall before. It’s over-rated.” 

Lapis sighed and waded over to him. 

“You know what, I think I have a lot to teach you about having fun.”

“I don’t have time for fun.”

Lapis twisted up the bottom of his shirt and squeezed out water from it.

“You were having fun just now. You liked chasing me- you even laughed.”

Trunks averted his eyes. Lapis’ white shirt was drenched. He could see right through it.

“I was humoring you.”

Lapis sighed and sat on the shore, pulling on his shoes that Trunks threw down from the cliff.

“Don’t you ever do anything for yourself? It’s not selfish to unwind every once in a while.” 

Trunks noticed Lapis hug his knees to his chest. He sighed and sat down next to him. 

“What did I tell you? You’re shivering.”

He wrapped his jacket over Lapis’ shoulders. Lapis looked up at him, slightly bewildered. 

“Thanks.”

Lapis looked off to the side, where the sun was beginning to set. 

"... You know, everything that ever haunted me is gone now. If I wanted, I could spend everyday in places like this. I could see the whole world and never get tired of any of it."

“... That actually sounds really nice,” said Trunks. 

Lapis glanced back and caught him staring at him. Trunks then looked past him, towards the sunset.

"If I didn’t know how to unwind, I wouldn’t have brought you here. I used to come here just to watch the sunset. I haven't been back here in a long time. It reminded me too much of someone who passed away… but because of you, I see now that maybe that isn’t such a bad thing. The people we cared about are still here with us.”

Trunks met his eyes.

“I can’t believe I learned that from you.” 

Lapis clutched the jacket around him, his face feeling warm despite the cold.

"Thank you... for bringing me here. This place… it really makes me feel happy."

Lapis’ eyes were sparkling. Trunks scratched the back of his head sheepishly. 

"So this stuff makes you happy? Nature and traveling?"

Lapis nodded. He almost looked embarrassed.

“That’s oddly... humble,” said Trunks. “I think… when all that’s haunted me is gone… I’d like to see the world, too. Help it get back on its feet.”

Lapis hummed. 

“I’ll show you, then. Out of all the places I go to… I’ll show you the best.”

“... I think I’m gonna hold you up to that.”

"It's funny… it seems like we have a lot in common. I think we make better friends than enemies."

"Don't get familiar. We're acquaintances." 

Lapis pouted.

"That's right, I still barely know You. It's not fair that you've been so nice to me despite threatening me so often. You're so confusing."

Trunks shrugged.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. I like surprises." 

"You're the one that keeps surprising me… " Trunks muttered. 

"That can't be right. You’re the stalker that knows everything about me."

"I only understand what makes us similar. Turns out I don’t know anything else."

"Yeah well, I still don't understand. And I still barely know you."

"You don't want to know me."

Lapis huffed. 

"It's only fair after I shared so much with you…"

"Not to say that your backstory wasn't as terrible, but mine would only burden you."

Lapis hugged his knees up into his chest.

"I told you about my family. Your family is so nice. Maybe talk about them?"

Trunks sighed. 

"You met them. You already know what they're like."

"Tell me anyway."

"... My grandparents love animals. They have their own private zoo in the mansion.."

Lapis drew in a small gasp. Trunks felt like he just told a kid he owned a candy store.

"I'm surprised they didn't mention it,” said Lapis. “Who wouldn't brag about that?"

"When you have everything, you take it for granted."

"Will you show it to me?" asked Lapis, excitedly. 

"Sure."

Lapis smiled, then stared at the lake. His eyes seemed focused on the birds then. Trunks was lost in thought after that. Every new thing he learned about Lapis seemed to overfry his brain. After a couple minutes staring at the water, he reached into his pocket. 

“Here. Hold out your hand.”

Lapis lifted his hand up tentatively. Trunks dropped a mixture of seeds and berries into his hand.

“Where did you get these?”

“I learned to scavenge.”

Lapis tilted his head. 

“I don’t need to eat. You don’t have to share anything with me.”

“It’s not for you.”

Trunks held out his own hand towards the waterfowl in the lake. Immediately, a duck and four ducklings were drawn over to them. 

“Lower your hand,” he said softly.

Lapis offered the seeds in his hand to the small family. His hand felt ticklish as they picked at his palm. It brought back a memory to him. 

Lapis softened his voice and said, “That’s right… my mother liked to share picnics with the wildlife.”

Lapis lowered his legs, allowing for the ducklings to hop all over him. Lapis smiled. 

“She’d often rescue animals that were hurt. One time at the shelter, she threw me into a room full of puppies and told me to entertain them.  _ Them.  _ When she came back, I was completely buried underneath them, exhausted.”

Lapis wiped his hands free of crumbs and watched the ducks head back into the water. 

“There I go again,” he said. “You must be easy to talk to. Or maybe I just need to talk to throw out all the information full to bursting in my head.”

Trunks nodded.

“Thank you for sharing with me.”

Lapis stared at him, eyes wide.

“Does that mean… you actually  _ do  _ care about what I have to say?”

“Yeah. Your memories… the good ones. They just sound nice.”

Lapis felt his temperature rising.

_ He likes listening to me?  _

Lapis looked away and stood up.

“Well, it’s getting darker and colder out. We should probably dry off in the ship...”

“We should. I can still see through your shirt.”

Lapis crossed his arms over his chest, feeling exposed.

“You were staring?” he asked, not sure why he cared.

Trunks realized he just said something perverse. He stood up straight, feeling like he wanted to die.

“I wasn’t! Your shirt’s wet- that’s just a fact!”

“Hmmn.”

Lapis stared at Trunks’ t-shirt. It was black, so he couldn't see through it. But without his jacket, he really was muscular. 

“What are you doing?” asked Trunks.

Lapis reached out and poked his bicep. 

“Huh.”

Trunks’ face turned red.

He turned around and stormed off towards the airship. For once, Lapis was the one following after him. He didn’t feel jealous that Trunks could grow muscles and he couldn’t. For some reason, he felt excitement all over his body, making his ears feel hot.

“How’d you get your body to change so much? Hasn’t it only been a couple of weeks?” 

Trunks kept walking, trying to hide his face from Lapis. 

“I trained.”

Lapis stared at him, trying to mentally press him for answers.

“Yeah, but- your hair got longer, too.”

“I trained in a place where time slows down. Now, I’m almost twenty.”

“Wow. You’re older than me, now.”

“I’m not. I’m an infant here. That’s how time travel works.”

“Well, I’m not talking to an infant. I’m talking to you.”

Trunks stared at Lapis from the corner of his eye. His hair was a mess of midnight black highlighted by strands of blue and violet. Lapis pressed a finger up to his chin. 

“If this world is different than yours, then that means the version of you will grow up to be different from you, right?” 

“Hopefully.”

“Aw, don’t say that.”

 Lapis walked ahead of him and turned so that he walked backwards.

“I think you’re the most intriguing person I’ve ever met.”

Trunks tried to walk straight without looking at him. 

“You probably haven’t met a lot of people, then.”

“Not true. I knew a guy in the city that wore a snake like a scarf- like, all the time.”

Trunks held back a laugh. 

“It really is like talking to a child with you…”

Lapis stepped in his path so Trunks would have no choice but to stop three inches away from him.

“I mean it. It’s obvious that you’ve been through a lot, and it’s shaped you into the person right in front of me. So… don’t sell yourself so short.”

Trunks looked into Lapis’ eyes as they reflected sunset pinks and violets. He swallowed and took a step back, turning to the side.

“It’s hard to think of myself like that right now when- well…”

He rubbed his neck sheepishly. Lapis leaned towards him.

“Well, what?”

“You’re the intriguing one here. You’re so much more sincere than… anything I expected you to be. Especially after going through so much for half of your entire life. You’re not bitter or cruel. You’re… you’re literally named after a gem. That’s what I feel you like you are- a treasure.”

Lapis stared at Trunks, eyes wide. He slowly exhaled a breath he’d been holding in. 

“Trunks-” 

Trunks shook his head and brushed past him, his ears burning red.

“I’ve said enough.”

Lapis stared after him. He knew Trunks felt conflicted around him. He wouldn’t want to hear his thanks. But whether Trunks meant to or not, he had been kind to him. He shared this place with him just to cheer him up. Lapis would find a way to thank to thank him, without words. 

“... I’ll make it up to you,” Lapis promised. “Whether you like it or not.”


	7. Having Fun

“Where are we going?” asked Lapis as he searched through the plane’s containers for something dry to wear. He realized Trunks wasn’t piloting them back to West City.

“It’s getting late. There’s a small town nearby I used to visit. And you need a change of clothes.”

Trunks stoically raised the temperature as though it wasn’t because he heard Lapis sneeze. Lapis noticed but stayed silent. He found a red hooded jacket in a drawer with a large Capsule corp. Logo on the back. He took off his soaked shirt and replaced it with the jacket. Lapis sighed in content as he zipped it up and felt the soft wool lining on the inside. He sat next to Trunks. 

“It sounds like you just want an excuse to go there,” Lapis remarked.

“You’re the one who wanted me to relax.”

 

The town they arrived in was illuminated by string lights and lanterns, giving the streets a softly lit glows. Many townspeople seemed to be out celebrating a festival. Trunks found a store he recognized and pulled Lapis inside.

“Stop dragging your feet,” said Trunks.

“But there’s a whole party going on out there.”

Trunks placed Lapis in front of a rack of clothes. 

“If only you weren’t so reckless earlier. Change.” 

“Did you know there’d be a festival today?”

“No.”

Lapis turned to the shopkeeper, an old woman with large eyeglass. She was staring at them admirably.

“Excuse me, do you know what the festival out there is for?”

The woman looked shocked that he would even ask.

“Why, to celebrate the defeat of Cell, of course.”

Lapis and Trunks both sent each other an awkward look at the mention of Cell. 

“I guess it’s like dancing on his grave,” said Lapis, turning back to the clothes. 

“I guess so,” said Trunks.

Lapis tried to search through them the way his sister did, thinking of all the possible ways to pair them with other fabrics. For some reason, Lapis was feeling self-conscious of how he looked. He found a sleeveless black turtleneck to wear under a white long-sleeved shirt and paired it with a dark pair of jeans. After changing in the dressing room, he pulled the curtain open and Trunks jumped a bit at the sight of him. 

“What are you wearing?”

Lapis frowned.

“My sister told me this was a good combo once.”

“Yeah, but, it’s a little…” Trunks’ face turned red as he thought of a word to describe it. “Nevermind.”

As Lapis pulled the red jacket back on he noticed Trunks found a new jacket as well; a green cargo with a gray hood. Probably since his denim jacket got wet when Lapis borrowed it.

“A little what?” asked Lapis. “Girly?”

“Well, that is- you’re wearing it a little too well,” Trunks muttered, his eyes darting around the room. 

Lapis blinked.

“Do you find me attractive, Trunks?”

Trunks' eyes widened. Despite looking angry, his face turned red.

“I didn’t say that!”

“Hmm…”

Lapis walked up to Trunks and leaned forward mischievously. 

“So if I kissed your cheek, you won’t fall in love with me?”

Trunks leaned away from him, mentally calling for help.

“Of course not! Not to insult my friend, but I’m not that easily charmed.”

Fortunately for Trunks, Lapis backed away. Unfortunately for him, Lapis took his statement as a challenge. He zipped down his jacket just a bit to slide off his shoulders. 

Trunks’ face signaled that he was destroyed immediately. 

He turned and ran past the cashier, throwing down a lot of money onto the counter and told her to keep the change. Lapis chuckled and followed after him.

Trunks avoided looking at Lapis as they walked past the festival stands.   

“You know, you’re really fun to tease,” said Lapis. 

Trunks glowered. 

“Can you take a break from tormenting me for one second?”

Lapis thought about it for a moment, then shook his head.

“Nah.”

Trunks hung his head in defeat. As they passed by the food stands, Lapis stopped walking. 

“Hey, aren’t you hungry by now?”

Trunks stared at the food longingly.

“I’m surprised you cared to ask.”

Lapis smiled reassuringly. 

“I have to make sure my pet human is fed, right?”

“Don’t call me a pet. And I’m half-human.” 

Trunks stopped in front of a food stand and made a large order of meat skewers. Meanwhile, Lapis wondered about who Trunks’ father was.

“... Oh that’s right, Bulma is with Vegeta, right? I can’t believe that guy is your dad.”

Trunks was already digging into his food when he replied, “Why’s that?”

Lapis said bluntly, “You’re way better looking than him.”

Trunks choked on his food. Lapis then ordered a kakigori from the food stand next to them like nothing happened. Lapis happily took a bite of the shaved ice without a care in the world. Meanwhile the stand owner next to him was hitting Trunks’ back so he wouldn’t die.

Trunks raised his hand up and told the owner he was fine. Lapis turned to him and showed off his treat.

“Hey, this is really good. You want some?”

Trunks opened his mouth to scold him, but Lapis only took the opportunity to shove his spoon into his mouth. Trunks suddenly forgot what he got freaked out over.

“You’re right. That’s good.”

Lapis perked up.

“Told you.”

 

As they continued to stroll past the central fountain, Lapis would offer every other bite of his treat to Trunks, who accepted it each time. Feeling satisfied from eating his fill, Trunks became noticeably more mellow. Lapis was able to string him along by the arm without protest to the festival games. They stopped in front of a kingyo-sukui stand. Lapis watched the goldfish admirably. 

“Hey, help me catch some of these,” asked Lapis.

He touched Trunks’ hand pleadingly and Trunks caved. 

“Alright, alright,” he said.

Trunks was surprisingly good at catching the fish, and caught three by the time Lapis finally caught his first one.

“You need to be more patient,” Trunks told him.

Lapis pouted.

“I’m trying…”

Trunks sighed and pressed next to him, holding his arms still. 

“Like this,” he said. He guided Lapis’ arms through the water. 

Lapis felt the warmth of his hands. His heartbeat raced as he felt Trunks’ breath tickle his ear. 

Trunks swiftly lifted Lapis’ arms out of the water, with two fish caught in his net. 

“You see? You got two in one pull!”

Lapis held his head down so Trunks wouldn’t notice him blushing.

“Ah- it's all thanks to you…” 

Trunks realized he was way too close to him and pulled away, pretending to cough into his hand.

“Y-yeah, so just try it like that and you’ll be fine…”

Lapis nodded and concentrated. In no time, he caught another. Lapis showed his catch to Trunks excitedly.

“I did it!”

Trunks smiled warmly at him. 

“Good job.” 

His praise gave Lapis butterflies. Lapis looked back down at the pool of fish with newfound determination. He caught another one, and a child went up to him in awe. 

“Wow, can you show me how you catch them?” she asked.

Lapis smiled kindly at her and showed her the way Trunks taught him.

She laughed joyfully when she caught one.

“I caught one! Thank you so much!”

Lapis patted her head.

“No problem.”

Trunks watched as Lapis made the little girl laugh, wondering how someone so sweet could turn out so cruel in his world. Lapis caught six more before the stand attendant asked him to leave some for the others. 

Lapis pouted. 

“Ah, I really want to catch them all.”

“You should feel lucky to have gotten that much,” said Trunks.

Lapis nodded. 

“You’re right.” 

Lapis stood up with his bowl of fish and looked around.

“Is there a stream nearby?” he asked Trunks. “I really wanted to free them as soon as I caught them.”

Trunks stared at Lapis in surprise.

“You wanted to free them the whole time?”

Lapis nodded.

“That’s right. A glass cage is no place for fish. They need a lot of swimming space to live.”

Trunks stood up.

“This way,” he said.

Lapis waved bye to the little girl at the stand. She waved back, showing off the fish she caught. 

“She’s cute, don’t you think?” asked Lapis.

Trunks led him towards the woods. 

“Yeah.”

Lapis fell behind him, just a bit. 

“Do you… have someone back home that you want to raise a family with?”

Trunks stopped in his tracks.

“I never had the time, so I couldn’t commit myself to anyone.”

Trunks turned and gestured to the stream before them.

“Here.” 

Lapis sat on his knees next to the water and placed the bowl of fish into the water. Trunks did the same. Lapis was happy to see the fish swim freely, but his mind felt distracted.

_ Why do I feel so relieved?  _

“Why didn’t you want to be with someone?” he asked.

Trunks stared at the water. 

“I’m afraid of losing someone important to me again.”

Lapis lowered his head.

“But you don’t have to worry about that anymore, right?”

Trunks nodded.

“Yeah.”

Lapis touched Trunks’ hand reassuringly.

“You deserve it. To just be happy. You’ve worked so hard… so don’t feel guilty for letting loose every once in a while, ok?”

Trunks stared at his hand and felt something fill up inside of him. Lapis’ kind words were so sincere, that he felt as though a weight had been lifted off his chest.

“Lapis…”

A banging noise came over their heads and they looked up to find fireworks going off in the sky. 

“...Thank you,” Trunks said beneath the noise. 

Lapis couldn’t hear him. Together they watched the fireworks, content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never done a slow burn this long before. I'm trying not to rush it, but I keep sneaking in little touches just to hold me back. orz


	8. One Bed

Once the fireworks ended, Lapis shook Trunks, who was falling asleep. 

“You ok, chief?”

Trunks waved him away.

“I’m fine.”

Lapis looked back at the town in concern. 

“I wonder if there’s a place to stay in a small town like this. You probably didn’t notice the change in time zones. It’s almost been a whole day since you slept.”

Trunks nodded tiredly.

He could only say one word before yawning, “Inn.” 

 

* * *

  
  


There was one inn in the whole town, and because of the festival, many of the rooms where full. Hence, the unlikely pair found themselves in a room with one bed.

When they walked into the room, Trunks immediately fell onto the bed. 

“Get your rest. I’m heading back to the festival,” said Lapis.

Trunks only murmured in response. Lapis smiled softly and raised the sheets up over him. 

 

Trunks woke up dazed about two hours later. He read ‘ten P o.M.’ff his watch. He sat up and noticed that, once again, Lapis tucked him in. 

“Wait… Lapis?”

A pause.

_Where’s Lapis?_

Trunks jumped out of bed and ran down the hall to the Innkeeper’s desk. 

“Excuse me, have you seen the person I was with?” he asked, short of breath. 

The Innkeeper, an old man, looked away from his tv screen and fixed his spectacles. 

“Ah, yes. When your wife came back from the festival, she headed towards the onsen.”

“He’s not my wife!” said Trunks as he bounded towards the onsen. All he could think about was finding Lapis. The word ‘onsen’ didn’t register at all.

 

* * *

 

Lapis hummed in bliss. A hot spring was the perfect place to relax after a long day of activities. The onsen was surrounded by tall trees that hung over the fencing. The sound of running water from the nearby stream served as soothing ambiance. He rubbed a warm towel against his face and sighed in content. 

_Today really was a rollercoaster… I thought I was going to feel depressed all day, but because of Trunks…_

Lapis lowered his face half-way beneath the water. 

_He’s so weird… one second he’s mad at me, the next, he’s sweet. I like to tease him, but I wonder if he’ll ever stop doubting me._

Lapis sat straight up.

“What am I thinking? Who cares what he thinks… why am I even sticking around…?”

Lapis thought about Trunks’ handsome face and felt his heartbeat quickening.

He flinched.

“Ngnh!”

Lapis placed his hands on his face. 

_It can’t be that! I’m only sticking around because there’s nothing else to do! Maybe these feelings are normal for humans. He’s just good-looking, that’s it! It doesn’t mean I…!_

Suddenly, the sound of a door bursting open came from behind.

“Lapis!”

Lapis immediately stood up, turning to the side.

“Trunks!?”

Trunks’ eyes locked onto Lapis’ lithe figure. Specifically, his butt. Trunks froze, mouth agape. Beads of water traveled down Lapis’ lean chest, all the way down to his smooth thighs.  

“Ah- I- you’re-,” Trunks stammered, mouth opening and closing like a fish. His entire body turned beet-red. His soul was practically leaving his body.

Lapis also turned red and quickly shoved himself back into the water, wrapping his hands around himself.

“W-what is it?” he asked, distressed and surprised at himself for getting up so hastily. 

_Why'd I get up so quickly? I'm not his dog!_

Trunks turned to avert his gaze and released a breath he’d been holding.

“You’re- you’re- naked.”

“What were you expecting in an onsen?”

“Ah, well you see- I forgot what an onsen was…”

Lapis tilted his head.

“You forgot? Haven’t you been in this valley tons of times?”

Trunks turned towards him but his eyes remained glued to the wall.

“Look, I’m not used to hot springs, ok? I haven’t gone to one since I was a kid- that’s why I got nervous when I saw you!”

“Ok, but… what did you want?” 

Trunks glanced at Lapis, flustered.

“Just forget it! I’m heading back to the room!”

Trunks then stormed off, leaving Lapis puzzled.

“What was that all about?”

Lapis place a finger against his lips.

“Maybe he really is attracted to me, after all...”

 

* * *

 

Trunks ran to the bathroom and took a shower. He refused to let his body succumb to devilish temptations. He felt ashamed for how he reacted to seeing Lapis, because he shared the same body as the person that haunted him his entire life. He clutched his head in hands and tried to think of anything else, but Lapis’ glistening skin was framed in his mind.

_There’s no denying that the androids are beautiful. They’re terrible people and that’s what made them disgusting. But, Lapis- he’s not terrible. That’s why I’m fixating so much on his looks. That’s right… there’s nothing to be ashamed of! It doesn’t mean anything!_

 

After gathering his strength, Trunks returned to the bedroom with a towel around his neck. His eyes widened when he caught Lapis laying in bed. 

“Hey! What are you doing?!”

“It’s a king-size,” Lapis nonchalantly replied. He glanced at Trunks’ naked chest and dragged his eyes down, feeling disappointed by his pants. 

_It’s only fair I see him naked, too…_

“You don’t need sleep,” said Trunks. 

“That bath made me relaxed, and this bed is soft. I’ll just face the other way. That is, unless you can’t control yourself.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You turned super red when you saw me naked.”

Trunks reddened.

“I told you- I was just embarrassed.”

“Then prove it.”

Lapis stared at Trunks daringly. Trunks gulped and got into bed, knowing that doing anything else would only admit his defeat. Lapis turned away. He wore only his long-sleeve shirt and his underwear, blue boxer-briefs. Trunks faced away from him. 

“You couldn’t have worn pants?”

“Not comfy.”

Trunks sighed, his breath wavering.

_This is gonna be a long night._

Lapis stared at the candle flame on the dresser.

“It’s alright to like how I look,” he said. 

“A lot of people approached me when I was human. It’s normal.”

“What do you mean?” asked Trunks.

“When we were on our own, we catfished a lot of people for money. Grown men and women would try to feel me up all the time. Teens my age would ask me out with just one look at me. I expected that from everyone... You’re the only guy I’ve been around with this long who hasn’t tried to sleep with me.”

Trunks turned to look at him. 

“Lapis… how long did that go on for?” 

Lapis hugged his pillow.

“A couple years.”

Trunks clenched the sheets into his fists. 

“That’s not how people are supposed to treat you. For you to think that’s normal… it’s absurd.”

Lapis glanced back at him.

“Is it?”

“It is. Those people were sick. You’re not an object- you’re a person with feelings. Normal people are supposed to be nice to you. Not treat you like a piece of meat.”

“... It wasn’t always about the money. I was lonely and liked having someone to talk to. I led them on. It’s my fault-”

“It’s not your fault. They took advantage of your pain. When someone is going through things, you’re supposed to think about their feelings, not yours. You never felt important to them, not in the way that mattered.”

Lapis turned to look at Trunks head on. 

“People aren’t that selfless.”

Trunks turned back to the side and closed his eyes. 

“They are. You just have to find them…,” his voice trailed off. 

Lapis figured the softness of the bedsheets must’ve kicked in. He gazed at the back of Trunks’ head. Once he figured Trunks had fallen asleep, he inched closer and rested his head against his back. 

  _Someone that makes me feel important in a way that matters..._

“I already found one,” he whispered. 

Lapis closed his eyes and fell asleep to the sound of Trunks’ heartbeat. 

 

Trunks opened his eyes a bit and stared at the wall. 

_I'm sorry, Lapis._

_I can't be that person for you._


	9. Dreams

Trunks knew he should get out of that bed and sleep on the floor, but he was  insanely tired and the sheets really were soft. He heard Lapis’ soft breaths that signaled he had fallen asleep before him. He turned onto his back and glanced to the side. Lapis’ lips were parted, and the soft glow of candlelight complemented his skin. He seemed ethereal, like a vision that could fade away any second. Trunks felt real concern when Lapis told him about his past. It made no sense. How could people have used Lapis for his looks when he surely could have charmed them for his personality? Who wouldn’t fall in love with him? 

A soft hum fell from Lapis’ lips. Trunks felt a wave of warmth just looking at him. Gone were any feelings of fear or apprehension he once felt.

_If it wasn’t for my past, even I would…_

Trunks turned his head the other way.

_But if I knew you before I knew the other you… I’d probably be dead by now. It’s better this way…_

Even with his eyes closed, Trunks could still picture Lapis behind him, sleeping soundly. The whisper that fell from his lips. 

_“I already found one…”_

Trunks was sure he had been mildly if not awkwardly amicable towards Lapis this whole time, and yet Lapis had grown fond of him anyway. Even with a sorry first impression. 

His thoughts of Lapis transitioned into his dreams. 

They were fighting, but he wasn’t sure which Android Seventeen it was. It was unclear because his face was desperate. He knew he couldn’t win. 

Trunks didn’t want to fight him, but he was no longer in control of his body. He started seeing himself from an overhead perspective. His body seemed clouded in darkness. He watched himself grab Seventeen by the neck.    

_Wait- don’t kill him!_

His body turned to look up at him, but his face had transformed into his father's. 

“Avenge me.”

 

Trunks gasped and sat up in bed. He looked over and saw that Lapis wasn’t woken up by him. He quietly got out of bed and used an extra blanket from the closet to move to the floor.  

He should have anticipated what would happen if  Android Seventeen had turned out to be a good person. Killing the Androids was the only accomplishment he ever hoped to achieve. He wanted to savor that moment. He even considered brutally drawing out their deaths. However, it had only now occurred to Trunks that his revenge may not be as sweet as he had hoped. Not now that he knew what the Androids used to be like as humans. As children.  

Trunks’ stared at the ceiling until his eyes strained red. He had no idea how long he was laying down for. 

_...I’ve already gotten too close._

 

* * *

 

That night, Lapis dreamt of His parents. His father's faint smile as a young Lazuli made a crown of flowers in his lap. His hair was blonde and mother would say his beard was like a lumberjack's. 

He felt fingers lace through his hair. He looked up and saw his mother's wistful blue eyes. Her black hair was long and tickled his face. 

"Mom…"

His voice was young.

His mother smiled, a petal in her hair falling against his cheek.

"How was your day, Lapis?"

Lapis did not realize this was a dream, because he had forgotten dreaming altogether. 

"I went to a festival…" he said. He struggled to recall what he did before that.

"What did you do there?"

"I caught a fish- a lot of them. And then I set them free, just like you would."

His mother looked amused.

"Where'd you learn to do that?"

Lapis recalled someone with him. A faint smile.

"Trunks showed me…"

"Is he your friend?"

"I don't have friends…"

Lapis eyebrows furrowed. Why did he say that? He was starting to recall a loneliness he could never escape.

"Do you want him to be?"

"I don't know."

"You like him, don't you?"

Lapis reached up and touched her hair. It was the same as his.

"I don't know what 'like' is…"

"Do you like me?"

"You’re different."

"Why?"

"He's just different."

_He's nice to other people, and cold to me. But when he smiles at me, I feel like I'm seeing something rare. Like I've been rewarded._

_My chest… it feels tight._

Lazuli smirked cheekily.

“Lapis has a crush on him.”

Lapis’ face grew warm.

_A crush… on Trunks??_

“Laz!”

Lapis got up angrily, signaling Lazuli to hide behind their father. 

Their dad shook his head.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed, son. It’s okay to like him that way.”

Lapis pouted. 

“I don’t!” 

Lapis’ mother giggled and drew him into her hold. 

“That’s alright, dear. Liking people takes time.”

Lapis stared at the grass.

“He’ll never like me.”

“He will. All it takes is time.”

 

* * *

 

Lapis woke up and found himself alone. He noticed pillows missing beside him and saw that Trunks had moved to the floor at some point last night. He sighed and fell back against the pillow. 

_He got cold feet after all…_

Lapis barely remembered his dream, but he felt calm, even though he was alone. He heard the door open and saw Trunks enter with a bag in hand. He stilled slightly upon seeing Lapis. 

“Oh, you’re awake.” 

Lapis nodded.

“I think I had a dream.” 

Trunks seemed taken aback. 

“...About what?”

“I think I was with my family… but as a child? Dunno. Are dreams usually kind of weird?”

Trunks stiff shoulders seemed to relax. 

“Yeah. They usually are.”

Trunks walked over to him and offered him a hoodie. Lapis pushed aside the messy strands of hair scattered across his face and took it. It was yellow and white with black vertical stripes on each side.

“I figured you could use your own so you could stop borrowing mine.”

Lapis held the jacket close and smiled up at him. Trunks noted how the sunlight reflected in his eyes like specks of gold. His cheeks were dusted a rosy pink. His hair looked tousled and fluffy. 

Trunks immediately looked away, bewildered by his feelings. 

 _Why does he look so different? Why did I have to see him naked?! It’s messing with my head!_  

“That was considerate of you…” said Lapis.

“It’s not like I was thinking of you- I got this for free, got it?” Trunks lied, not wanting Lapis to know just how much he’d been thinking of him. 

Lapis gave a small laugh.

“You do kinda remind me of Vegeta.”

Trunks was reminded of his dream.

“...Is that a bad thing?”

Lapis shook his head. 

“It’s the faces you make sometimes. It’s cute.”

Trunks looked back at Lapis, into his sky blue eyes that glimmered like water. 

_Cute… urk!_

It was surreal how different Lapis looked to him now. Trunks had seen the Androids up close many times.He knew their expressions better than anyone. He could read the subtle changes in Lapis’ emotions easier than most people. He knew Lapis didn’t put on an act around him, that his emotions were genuine. 

Trunks turned away and headed back towards the door. 

“I’m going to get the ship ready!”

When he closed the door behind him, Trunks placed a hand over his face. During the night, he struggled to deal with how he felt. He was beginning to understand why Krillin destroyed the remote that would power off the Androids. Although stronger, their presence wasn't the same as their future counterparts. Trunks was so shocked and angry when Krillin threw away their chance to kill Eighteen, because he hadn’t seen her the way Krillin did. The way Lapis had life in his eyes must be what Krillin saw in his sister. And now, Trunks was in danger of falling for Lapis just as badly. After last night, it felt inevitable. He had to put a stop to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to make this easy... for me


End file.
